


Sugar Pie, Honeybun

by Milesupshur47



Series: Perfect Space [5]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, NSFW, New Years stuff, Sex Stuff, Sexy Time, Vaginal sex stuff, kissing stuff, nsfw stuff, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesupshur47/pseuds/Milesupshur47
Summary: What's wrong with Judy?Takes place before 'Heart Like A Kickdrum'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here. My long awaited second smut.

ZPD  
New Years

Holiday parties were never Nick Wilde's style. He'd been to birthday parties, Halloween balls, weddings, the ever dreaded Christmas party, and even a Quinceañera one time. So when Judy had asked him to go to the ZPD party in celebration of New Years the fox might have understandably said no. His reasons were clear: each party he had ever attended had always ended in disaster; the Halloween party had someone spike the punch bowl which inevitably made everyone get into a row. The Christmas party had seen the tree catching fire for some unknown reason. And the mammals Nick knew getting married ended up at each other's throats before the end of the reception.

Judy had almost regretted to ask about the Quinceañera but thankfully Nick said that story was too dark for innocent bunny ears. Suffice to say that the subject of said event was very particular about her dress and the parents had foolishly booked a paintball game. And somehow spiders were involved. 

Still, Judy was the best at convincing Nick to attend superfluous gatherings, and after a precision strike from Judy's adorable "eye-beam attack" the fox caved like a house of cards and agreed to show up after work, but not before squeezing his girlfriend like a plush animal she was so cute.

They had talked about it weeks in advance and truth be told even the usually cynical fox was feeling some holiday cheer at the tail end of the Yuletide season. Imagine everyone's surprise when after work the slacker fox showed up not only on time, but also with a genuine smile about his features and a heavy flask of homemade eggnog. Nick was actually happy to be there.

Judy wasn't.

Nick chocked it up to last week being her first Christmas away from home. Judy had regaled the fox with tales of almost every holiday spent around the tree decorated in tacky tinsel, passing out presents and seeing the joy on her siblings faces. That didn't stop Judy and Nick from celebrating in their own way. The day itself had been spent cuddled cozily up on the couch like the couple had spent most of their off time and Judy had openly said she was content with that. Better yet, Nick had believed her. He might have been a little rusty since he left the hustle but he could still read Judy pretty well, and his bunny kept her heart on her sleeve for the fox.

They ended that night falling asleep in each other's arms sitting on the spacious recliner. The tv played a video of a crackling fire all night, illuminating the faintest outline of a fox and a bunny curled happily up in each other. It was a perfect end to a perfect night.

So when Judy had flipped like a switch the day after it served only to baffle the fox even more. Judy was standoffish, irritable, and uncharacteristically distant. Not enough to cause Nick to worry but just enough to catch his attention. It wasn't hard to spot the differences since they spent almost every day together on and off the clock.

When Nick had finished his shift the day of the party he wasn't sure what to expect. The day was routine; no outlying arrests or unusual calls, just a simple day on the beat. Judy had been amiable but distant, if that was possible. Nick only hoped that whatever was eating at her, she would come to him with her concerns soon. He had asked but received no answer and so he prodded no further. Judy always came around eventually. They were like that.

The lobby of the ZPD was empty, the holding cells were clear; all circumstances provided the perfect excuse to throw a party. Among the offices most of the ZPD had gathered for the annual New Years party. Even Bogo had stayed for the festivities. Everyone seemed perfectly happy.

Again, except for Judy.

After exchanging the common pleasantries with his coworkers, and grabbing a cup of eggnog with a sly shot of liquid courage for good measure, Nick moved to the familiarity of his desk in the back corner. After they had become partners Judy had put in a request to share the desk with Nick, a request that was promptly approved much to their shared delight.

Plopping down in the bony seat Nick sighed and took a sip of the thick liquid, curling his lip a little at the smooth edge of whiskey. He set the cup down and his eyes looked past to the framed photo of him and Judy. It was another picture of them, off the beat this time as Judy said they didn't need more work memories cluttering up the space. A happy, homely one was much preferred in the routine day-to-day of the office.

The picture was of them after one of their simple walks through the park. Judy was leaping at and caught over Nicks shoulder as he was taking the picture surprising him and leaving the image of a hilariously goofy expression juxtaposed with Judy's irreverently jubilant smile. She had tackled him to the ground in that moment and he had hit his snout along the dirt. After he had sat up licking his nose to return the feeling in his sniffer Judy had apologized profusely. Nick hadn't been that hurt, but he played up the injury with a convincing groan and even managed to work up a tear in his eye. Judy was mortified and quickly wrapped herself around him, hugging and apologizing, her own eyes threatening tears; real ones.

Nick pulled her away and after another few guilty sobs Judy peeked her eyes and saw his smug smile. She was less than thrilled at his subterfuge and retaliated to his psychological warfare with a well placed jab to his side. Her anger was short lived when she pulled back into him and kissed up and down his muzzle, still apologizing for the false injury. She made him pay for that affront on her emotions later that night, and Nick wasn't sure if not being able to walk straight for the next few days had been worth the jest.

He smiled brightly at the recollection but it once again raised the question at the tip of his tongue: Where was Judy? They had promised to meet at their cubicle and yet she was nowhere to be found. Peeking above the cubicle wall Nick scanned the distant group of rowing officers. 

DelGatto was chatting up the new panther recruit, Deva, with what seemed to be varying degrees of success depending on his intentions. Wolfard was challenging Francine to an arm wrestle, foolishly so as the elephant officer was the champion around the precinct. And Clawhauser was very subtly shoving his phone in Bogo's face likely trying to show him the newest addition to the Gazelle fandom. Amidst them Nick spotted a flash of gray fur and the tip of a cottontail disappear past the snack table. Nick could recognize that cute butt anywhere, and quickly ducked back down and headed for the crowd.

Nick pushed through the crowd dodging heavy back pats and smiles that hinted at lengthy conversation. He didn't have the time or patience for that. His being here was a miracle all its own and he was happy to glad hand after he found his girlfriend and sorted out whatever had provoked her ire.

When he shuffled past a couple of polar bears still clad in sizeable riot armor, Nick was suddenly met face to face with a pair of threateningly erect ears, and further down the steely cross armed gaze of Judy Hopps. Nick had almost tripped over her she was so buried within the thick crowd, but the fox managed to halt his forward momentum and settled back on his heels.

"Why are you following me," she growled in her sing song angry voice, a finger aimed dangerously at Nicks muzzle. 

Nick hadn't anticipated their meeting to go like this. She was decidedly angry, or at the very least upset, the reasons of which were still a mystery. Still, the fox couldn't help but feel a sense of relief that he found her; her and her intimidating stance, beautiful eyes, and somehow deadly ears. Judy seemed all of these things in the moment she stared right through him. All the while, she was coated in the blunting smell of scent blocker. Was she hiding something?

"H-hi Carrots. What's a place like you doing in a girl like this?" Nick stumbled out as an icebreaker. However the rabbits cold exterior held past his words. Her demeanor seemed to freeze over even more at his failed joke.

Judy lowered her paw back to her hip and her foot began tapping impatiently. Nick swallowed back the fear again and struggled to straighten his posture.

"I uh, thought we would show up together." She perked a brow and another chill ran down the fox's spine. "I guess not," he muttered.

After another bout of tentative silence from Nick in a sense of fear that was uncommon to feel from his bunny, he decided to take a wide stab at the problem.

"You feeling alright, Fluff? You're usually not this uh," he looked at her from toe to head, reading nothing but closed off irritation from her body language, "tense."

She huffed and turned away from the fox leaving him with yet another cold shoulder. Rather than chase after her, Nick decided to let it be for now. He had never seen her so secretive, especially when something was obviously grating on her nerves. But if asking Judy outright wasn't enough to crack her armor, then constant reassurance would be nothing short of patronizing. As she disappeared once more past a large coworker, McHorn this time, Nick cocked his head with concern playing over the crook of his lips.

'I hope whatever's got her so miffed isn't as serious as she's leading me to believe,' he thought before turning to head for the snack table. 'We're usually so open about these kinds of things.'

After grabbing a simple coconut sprinkled treat Nick decided to wait out the party. Had Judy actually warmed up to him like they had planned he might've mingled more, but then again parties weren't really Nicks forté.

In the common office space where everyone had congregated Nick watched the strange behaving bunny from atop desk, a cup of eggnog in his paw. She was sat on the desk by Francine and Wolfard with a sullen expression plastered on her face and Nicks heart sank with every frustrated sigh he observed from a distance. 

It looked like she was being wound too tight, like a coil ready to explode just from the heat it generated alone. She didn't even look like she was going to bounce back. She just looked angry.

While Nick was caught in his thoughts he barely noticed Wolfard leave his conversation to fall in from behind the fox with his vision pointed in the same direction. The timber wolf gave a concerned hiss through his teeth as he leaned forward on his elbows.

"Hopps looks like she's about to catch fire she's burning so hot. You do something to tick her off? Start hustling again or something?"

Nick shrugged. He hadn't thought that it was something that he had done. The last week had been blissful routine as per usual minus her demeanor. The days were spent on patrol "making the world a better place" along with some lighthearted snark, the nights spent happily ratcheting up Nicks phone bill as he chatted to the normally cheerful bunny. Though, now that he thought on it, Nick had failed to notice what caused her change in behavior. If it had been so slight as to slip past his attentive senses, what did that say about him? 

"I'm....not sure, Wolf. She hasn't said anything to anyone has she?"

He shook his head, ruffling his dark gray fur around his neck. Nick made a mental note to make sure his coat was trimmed before the season was over. It was tough hiding his winter coat from Judy, especially when she liked to visit as often as she did, and when she was over with how...close they liked to stay for the remainder of said nights.

"She's been like this all day. You didn't notice?"

"I have noticed, as a matter of fact," Nick threw back underhandedly. He was already tired of talking in circles but Wolfard was never much for intelligent conversation anyway. "Hard not to. What I don't know is why she's being so...cranky."

Danny chuckled his tongue and patted the fox on the shoulder.

"Better not let Judy hear you say that. I wouldn't want to be around if she caught wind of that kinda talk. You know how she is about words."

'Not around me,' Nick thought.

It was true that when they met Judy had been easily irritated by the then con artists less than appealing charm, but as they grew closer as partners, and finally when they had started dating, Judy had come to appreciate Nicks sardonic wit. She often engaged in battles of banter with him, a contest to see who could get one over on the other first. Though now in private those fights would soon devolve into yet another session of passionate kissing and sometimes something deeper than the occasional nip.

Now Nick wondered if that was even possible to do with Judy in such a sour mood.

"Don't worry, Dan. I won't let Carrots hear a--"

Wolfard had left in the middle of Nicks internal monologue and when the fox turned to reply he instead found the slight crease of a sneer on the muzzle he had gotten to know so well as of recent.

"Hear what?" Judy questioned flatly.

Nick froze at the sight of her image, reflexively crumbling his cookie in his paw. He turned back to eye the desk where his bunny had been only moments before only to find it appropriately empty, then back to the irate doe standing on the desk at eye level.

"Um, did you just see Wolfard here, 'cause me and him were having a..." Nick trailed off at the hard gaze turning harder on him and he tugged at his collar which suddenly felt peculiarly tight around his neck. She looked like she was ready to go on a fox hunt. "You didn't kill him did you?"

Her eyes were iron, hard enough to chill over the underworld. With the look she threw his way Nick thought she might believe that he had actually started hustling again. Or missed his tax deadline. 

Again.

"Holding cells," she said firmly. "Now."

'Crap,' he grimaced internally. Judy only called him to the holding cells when he was about to be reprimanded or lectured. It was private, and mostly soundproof when the Precinct needed to house the more uproarious class of criminal. Her calling him there could only mean one thing: Nick had done something wrong. And now he was going to pay for it.

She lithely hopped off of the desk and walked past him without another word. Nick nodded after the back of her head and quickly stood to attention.

"Yes ma'am," he surrendered.

She led him out of the office space, down the stairs, and through the lobby. As they passed Clawhauser's vacant post Nick couldn't help but wonder if he was about to be murdered by his honeybun. Like he once thought, nothing was out of the question with Judy Hopps. She was too unique to not be unpredictable. Unpredictable and perfect. And beautiful. And kind.

'Aw heck, who am I kidding? I'd let her murder me if it meant I got to be closer to her for another second,' he thought passively before curling his muzzle in confusion at his unusual thought process. 'There you go again, Wilde. Focus.'

His eyes trailed down to her shifting hips, those two perfect curves of heaven clad in skintight spandex, then up to the soft tuft of her fluffy cottontail...

'Not on her tail you moron!'

They walked down the concrete staircase and into the the sterile gray hallway that housed the multiple empty cells. Judy stepped to the control booths at the end of the hall and pressed after a few taps at the computer a heavy cell door slid open halfway down the hall. Judy grabbed a key from the box on the wall and jerked her head to the fox indicating for him to enter first. He obliged and sulked all the way to the door. When he reached it she strutted past him into the cell and Nick said his final goodbyes to the world at large.

Judy paced back and forth in the cell, stopping only to periodically tap her foot anxiously. 

Nick walked into the cell and blew out a sigh.

"Okay, Carrots what did I do? I'm sorry, if I--"

He spun around just in time to meet his bunny pounce at him and link her mouth with his in a shock that almost made him lose his balance. She was ravenous, pushing hard against him and biting hungrily at his lips with enthusiasm that was different from the usual prose of intimacy between them. Throughout their being together Nick and Judy had developed a flexible routine when they were alone. This was anything but routine.

Judy's tongue lashed into his mouth and smoothed over his teeth, wrestling his larger canid tongue out of the way when he tried to reciprocate. She moaned into his mouth making his member emerge from its sheath, and Nick instinctively growled back; his mate was having an effect on him.

"My big, handsome predator..." She moaned again and nibbled at his bottom lip. "Hunt me. Hunt the bunny."

The twinge in his pants had started to turn into a hard fire, but Nick managed to pull some sense from his reserves to grace his mind.

"Judy...what's gotten into you...."

"Nothing yet..." She pulled back for a moment and Nick saw her eyes. The hunger had abated if only for the moment before he saw them again sparkle with yearning. "I need this."

Nicks eyes widened but he was immediately silenced by the sweet suffocation of Judy's lips pressed to his. It was then that he noticed it; the sweet spike of a certain aroma in the vicinity. It rushed through his sensitive nose and toyed with his body, immediately making him feel hot and intoxicated by its siren song. Judy grinding hard against him only made the physical effects of her scent heighten his arousal, and the flush of her body against his had Nick clenching his paws around Judy's rump with mutual lust. The aggressiveness with which she attacked him made him see it so plainly. They had t been intimate for a period but Nick had chocked it up to being content with simply cuddling. Now they were doing anything but. And the explanation had been right in front of him the entire time.

"You're...in heat..." he managed to eke out whenever Judy broke their connection for breath before she dove right back against his wanting lips.

Nick wondered if Judy had been deliberately staving off her heat until she exploded like a warhead at her fox. He would be lying if he said it didn't send a new thrill through him though.

She pushed him against the wall and before he knew it the cell door had been slammed shut and Judy was on him, again restricting his movements with her body. Judy drew her paws to Nicks wrists and pinned him against the wall while she played with him. Nick could do little to fight, not that he was sure he wanted to at the moment. This newfound flame was exhilarating; it was an intensity he hadn't caught a real glimpse of since the first time they were intimate. But in the haze of sloppy kisses and taut limbs restraining him, the action was cut by a light click sound.

Nick looked up to see his wrists wrapped in a pair of police issue cuffs and through a pipe on the wall, and when he looked back to Judy with shock he saw the silver key twirling around her finger. He tested the bond to find that he was indeed locked in place when the chain rattled against a pipe on the wall. Nick managed to look simultaneously concerned and excited.

"Carrots," Nick said with as much stern disposition as he could muster in her pet name, "you're not thinking clearly. Neither of us are." He tried swallowing back the building tension within him but his attention was focused on the sexy bunny that was sizing him up like a meal to be consumed.

"Give me the key, and we can go back home and ride this out there."

It was a lie of course. A large part of him wanted to ride this out here and now, see how deep the proverbial rabbit hole went. The instinctive thrill of mating with a bunny in heat had only cemented his curiosity in his mind. That coupled with the sexual ferocity of his partner only made the desire to enter her burn hotter.

Judy giggled haughtily and undid the buckles on her vest letting it collapse to the floor. She pulled the zipper on the front of her shirt down revealing the softness of her chest fur, and it made Nick salivate with the need to taste her.

"I don't see you trying to fight back. If you want it," she said and slipped the smooth metal down her shirt between the ashen fur of her bust, "you'll have to find it." Judy pushed his muzzle against her chest and sighed, her lips curled in a smile at the sensation of his cold nose sifting through her fur.

A part of Nick didn't want to find the key. Getting down and dirty at the precinct (as much of a regulatory violation as it was) was still a fantasy he had entertained many a time. And here they were in the heat of the moment making that fantasy a reality. Still, his paws were bound, and if he were to have any form of maneuverability in the situation he needed that key.

Instead, in the down fur of her cute bust, he found something soft and pink and instinctively began to nibble. Judy yelped at the sharp sensation and bit her lip.

"Just like that, Nick," she said as her paws wandered to her belt. "Just like that."

Judy had forgone her usual neoprene attire for a more serviceable shirt and pants ensemble. It looked nearly identical to her jumpsuit save for the important distinction of easy accessibility with a convenient zipper and button fitting. Now she quickly undid her belt and zipped down her fly. Nick was greeted with a direct hit of her scent and it made him lick and nip harder at her breasts. This in turn made Judy work faster to slide her leggings and soaked panties past her knees and off her feet.

She pulled back briefly just as Nick managed to haphazardly catch a small ring of silver in his teeth. He would have worked the cuffs instantly had he not been blindsided by the sight of Judy before him. Her nether regions were practically dripping with desire; her fur was soaked and had begun to stick together in parts, and when Judy caught his line of sight she let her fingers wander south and tease at her pink button. Nick gulped back and gritted his teeth on the key trying to focus on the metal. Judy responded by and closing the distance once more and dragging the belt of his pants and boxers down. She plopped her rear in his lap, her cheeks pressing against his shaft, causing stars to begin play through the fox's vision. It was only a matter of time before he surrendered to her entirely.

Judy plucked the key from his teeth and placed it in the lock of the cuffs but neglected to turn the mechanism. She returned her focus on her fox, and licked playfully at his nose, teasing him with moans at each lap. Down below she ground against his lap and rubbed the delightful, sticky wetness against his exposed fur. Each drag sent a jolt through the fox and it was only intensified when she slid further down his body and rode his member between the grip of her rear.

Nick gasped at the sudden contact and Judy grinned with evil satisfaction.

"Does the fox like it?" She moaned as she worked her cheeks up and down him. "Tell me he likes it."

"He likes it," Nick grunted leaning his head against the concrete wall.

Judy moved again over the growing slickness of his length enticing another grunt and a moan from her poor fox. She began to incrementally increase her pace and Nick felt the heat build within his peeking knot, combined with the venting warmth from her lower lips.

"Judy, don't--"

She clenched her toned buttocks around him and he whined at the feeling of soft fuzz around his member. Judy hadn't done that before, and internally he wondered if she was looking up pointers on "rabbit help sites", but it was quickly becoming something he would ask for in the future.

Judy raised her rump off of him and his member twitched from the removal of contact. Judy smiled with mischief at the reaction and leaned into his ear, giving a few small licks up to the black tip of it. She tapered off with a hot whisper that made Nicks spine shiver.

"Tell me you want me, fox."

Nick looked up into her eyes, so full of desire and lust. But behind them was something else. Something more familiar, behind the hunger.

Please, they said.

Or maybe that's what he wanted them to say.

Who was he to deny her?

"I do want you, Judy. More than anything in this world."

The bunny raised herself over him and Nick fumbled to fix the key in the lock. Judy braced her paw over the locked cuffs and angled her hips precariously over his red length. Nicks tip prodded at her opening and he could feel her intense heat rippling with excitement. He managed to turn the key just as Judy's wet entrance rested against his tip. Nick loosed one cuff and Judy weighed herself down on his length. The slick heat that engulfed him made Nick wince but it was heaven. His head swam in the warmth, and his body begged for more, but even still he managed to latch his paws at her hips, halting the process halfway down. Judy wrapped her arms around his neck with a half mad glare.

"Nick..." she breathed out, the first real spark of concern spinning her head with the tease of heat inside her. He was only halfway inside her and the rest of her empty walls screamed for the stimulation. Judy wiggled her hips trying to entice more to enter but Nick held her tight. Still she tried to force herself down. It wasn't till she whined in his ear that he felt a small pin of guilt as he broke a smile. Though he did want to enter her with every fiber of his being, it wasn't too late for him to have a little fun as well.

"Tell me you want me," he said with gruff certainty.

"Yes! I want you!" she begged.

Nick grinned. The desperation in her voice was apparent.

"What do you want me to do?"

She groaned at the tease to her cavern. Her voice tapered off into a soft whine when each twitch of his length only heightened the need for her to fully drive herself down on him.

"Fuck me! I want you to fuck me until I can't move anymore!"

Nick released his hold and Judy's unrestrained force caused her to sink another few inches on his aching foxhood. The sudden shock combined with the building heat of desire made her release a guttural moan that echoed off the walls. Nick leaned his head back at the tight vice around him, gritting his teeth wonderfully at the feeling. Judy still held tight, tighter around his neck as she flexed her walls down on him.

'She really wanted this,'a part of him whispered inside. It was quickly overshadowed as Judy lifted her hips and slammed them back down sending a wave of pleasure through the both of them.

The satisfying wet smack of her fur against his soon filled the air and Nick felt the pressure begin to build once more. She was tighter today. Perhaps tighter than ever before. And he relished it. He soon took charge with his paws taking hold of her, stilling the bunny in place as the fox moved against her. The way her lips briefly stuck to his inner thighs when her hips rushed to meet his with a slick smack played off both their senses, causing Judy to moan louder, and Nick to dig harder into her with both his claws and his sex.

Judy crossed her legs behind his back, but the ferocity with which he drove into her made her grip loosen with each thrust. She was struggling to keep up with his building pace, and he was only getting faster. Harder. Normally she might have been concerned that she bit off more than she could chew. Those thoughts were pushed away with both the growing fire burning in her loins and the hottest tingle that was quickly turning into further immeasurable pleasure. Her breaths turned to gasps and increased with along with Nicks hips, and her own claws began to dig through his shirt and into his coarse fur. She couldn't even focus enough to bite at his neck anymore. All that was left with the need for him to fuck her more.

When Nick relented the slack was quickly picked up by his bunny. She had gratefully caught her second wind and relayed his earlier enthusiasm with renewed vigor. The muscles in her legs had begun to burn from his assault and her eagerness to repay the favor, but Judy didn't care. Her hips followed her command to buck against him with speed and precision, sending Nick careening against the wall with no escape.

Thank god.

"Judy, no knot." She didn't respond. She was lost in a sea of euphoria bobbing her hips on and off of his length, each drop engulfing it in its entirety and teasing dangerously at the base. Nick leaned his head back against the wall and his lips curled over gritted teeth. It was becoming harder and harder to focus on where they were with her wrapped around him like liquid heaven and going to town like she was.

"Judy, we can't," he breathed out raggedly, trying valiantly to keep his tongue from lolling out in a savage pant.

Even if his reluctance was obvious this hadn't been their first time making love. As the weeks had rolled by Nick learned of an innate ravenous hunger that lived within his bunny. With it she had adjusted quickly to the anatomy of her fox, and with attentive practice had learned to not only love, but to cherish the intense pleasure his knot provided her. Gone were the days of having to brutally force it inside, though there was still an element of stress involved on her part. Now she knew exactly how to handle her new toy, even when Nick least expected it.

The stretching of her passage to accept the bulb at the base of him was tight, too tight for coherent thought to be made. Nicks synapses screamed at how good it felt. But If they linked together they were sure to be caught. It's not like he cared anymore. Between them, Judy's lips were slipping lower with each drive, and now the last trace of cool air on Nicks red length was vanishing quickly. Judy continued to bounce in his lap, eyes closed in focus and a wide smile that made Nicks heart beat like his hips.

"Oh god, no--"

"Oh god, yes!" she all but screamed. With one final push Judy forced her hips down that last tantalizing inch and the whole of him was inside her, and she was rewarded with the intense heat that came with his engorged mass. Nick reached to the most intimate parts inside her, tickling her womb with red hot pleasure. She panted rapidly with her cute tongue randomly lapping at Nicks cheek as he struggled to move within her. Yes, she had needed this. And now she was about to jump off the precipice, but she needed that much more from her fox.

"Please Nick! Do it inside!" She begged of him to tip the scale as her claws dug painfully into his back. "Oh Nick pleeeeease!"

The last traces of sense had left him long ago and Nick gratefully flexed the tingling inches of his knot inside her. With the complete heat of Judy's walls swallowing the final vestige of him, and the entirety of his foxhood with her, both Judy and Nick felt the sweltering heat finally burn it's hottest yet as Judy clenched and Nick spilled into her.

Judy's screams of ecstasy crescendoed and her breaths came in short instances, each with a slight pause in between as her body was racked with her orgasm. The burn of her muscles had left, and her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest she was so happy. It might have had she not been as fit as she was, so content to finally be in that moment.

Nicks arms held her against him, and with each initial spill of seed he only wished for her to be there every night so that they may do this again and again. He twisted under her, thrusting what little he could while locked inside with each wave, until finally the best was over and they stilled against each other.

Judy crumpled against his chest with her muzzle in his ear sending hot puffs of air through his cream fur. Her arms slackened around his neck save for each spurt of seed within her, which made her walls tighten and her arms along with them. Each shot made Judy feel like heaven all over again, and she shut her eyes whispering his name into his body each time.

"Nick, nnnnhg." Another pulse poured into her. "Nick. Haaah."

Nick let his breathing catch up with the rest of his body as he rode out the delightful throbbing of his member. He rubbed one paw up and down her back with attentive affection while his other paw grabbed firmly at her rump, both for support and as a sign. In moments like this Judy wasn't just his lover. She belonged to him. The way she wanted to force herself to endure each moment of blissful pleasure with an unconscious bodily reaction and a ragged whine. But God did she love him. More than anything.

"Judy," he tried to whimper before taking a moment to gasp and breathe as his foxhood throbbed again. Absently his paw rose from her back to her head and up the length of her ear lifting it from her shoulder. He regarded it with blank curiosity and after the cool touch of his nose to it, he dropped all pretense and licked one long, wet trail up its gray fur to the black tip making Judy shiver in his lap.

"Carrots, you're going to be the death of me."

Judy nodded as she pressed her forehead below his chin. She knew. Sometimes the heat became too much and she just needed to release it. In her early days of female discovery she had deigned herself above these carnal desires. But not long after she would find herself in her bed with nothing but her paw to satisfy her urges. Now she didn't need her paw. She wasn't alone anymore.

He throbbed again with another discharge of semen in her. This time it was too much for her to hold, and it began to drip out of her. Judy whined lowly. Nick cradled her head beside his and nuzzled against her, simply rubbing his cheek up and down her own.

"Shhh," he whispered. "It'll stop after thirty minutes."

She shook again against his fur and her muzzle found the nook between his neck and shoulder.

"I don't want it to stop," she murmured.

Judy began placing kisses up and down his neck in a trancelike fashion and Nick felt worshipped by her. It was a dance of theirs, making the other feel so cared for and filled with such attention. It was easier, almost natural when the endorphins rushed in these moments. It was more time for her to explore his body, to feel every bristle of fuzz and each pad of his paws; practices forbidden during daylight hours, but off the clock he belonged to her.

Her paw opposite her attentive nibbles rubbed against the side of his head and grasped at his fur and his ears, smoothing them and letting them flick back in her fingers.

As much as she hated to admit it Nick was right. Soon he would soften and lift her off his lap and he would spill out of her onto the floor in a sticky mess. Judy wouldn't be able to stand with how her legs jellied further and further as they were interlocked and she would drip on the floor with a mixture of their fluids. She had exhausted her stamina to that point long ago and now she just wanted for him to hold her through it all. Still, the glow would remain long after. The others in the precinct would see her disheveled fur, or smell the spunk on her and the unlikely couple would be caught. And then there was the mess to contend with. Cheese and crackers, what had she gotten herself into?

Her head lolled lazily to the side on Nicks shoulder and her eyes fell to the ground. She tried to stand but the knot held her in place and Nick helped, seeing her rise and forcing her back down with a gentle paw.

"Nick, we...we gotta...and the mess--" Her eyes clenched shut as another wave fell through her and she moaned through her teeth.

Nick kept his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek as she rode through the waves.

"I'll handle it, Carrots. Don't you worry. You just stay here with me and we'll see this through, mmkay?"

Judy slowly nodded against him and he smiled and began gently rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"I love you."

She nodded again.

\---

They rode out the remainder of Nicks knot in blissful silence, broken only by the periodic moans from Judy. After he had softened, Nick pulled from her and his spunk had indeed spilled out from her with quiet groans. Nick hadn't come that hard in a while, and he reasoned that Judy hadn't as well. This was evidence by her immediate faltering and subsequent collapse off of him and into a soft snoozing on the ground. 

Nick merely smiled and scooped her up to be deposited on the cell bed. He covered her exposed legs and rear with his button up, which left him in nothing but soiled pants and bare chested with ruffled fur pointing every which way. After planting one final, loving kiss on her muzzle he walked to the cell exit, opening and shutting the door behind him. He still had a mess to clean up.

"This'll be interesting."

\---

Judy was woken by the slight rocking of her head as it was laid softly against a familiar surface that her body recognized instantly. After adjusting and hearing the rustle of sheets from her movement Judy knew that she was in Nicks bed. She groaned as the sleep whisked slowly from her eyes and she was happy to see the bare rear of her fox in the hallway. He tossed his soiled trousers to the side and stood in the doorway, clad only in the loose button up of his uniform with his paws resting on his hips and his tail swishing languidly enough to entice Judy's eyes to follow its every move. Her ears lifted lightly to the sound of it brushing the ground but she elected to stay lain flat in the comfort of the sheets.

"Where am I?" she murmured out, her mind still having not caught up to her eyes. A half naked fox was sure to draw the attention of her blood flow to anywhere but her brain.

Nick looked back from the bathroom door with a flash of concern that disappeared into pleased smirk when he saw her open eyes looking back at him.

"We're at my place, Carrots. After that rough fluffing you gave me at the precinct I had to get us out fast before we were noticed." He pulled the hem of his shirt taut and gave it a once over. A few stains speckled its surface and inwardly he wondered why he put it back on at all. Then the scent hit his nose and he recalled instantly, closing his eyes to momentarily get lost in the still potent aroma. 

"It's not exactly subtle to be walking around a building full of trained sniffers covered in sex fluids."

Absently Judy's fingers crawled under the blankets and to her sex to test the surface there. The blurred memories came fading in and she hummed happily through her closed eyes. She was still sensitive, and ever so sore after the intensity of their lovemaking, but sweet heaven did she feel satisfied.

Judy also noticed that she still wasn't wearing any pants. Or anything down there at all for that matter.

She tried to sit up but her legs felt like jelly. Good lord but did her fox know how to give her what she wanted. Judy fell back down. 

"You carried me back without putting pants on me?" she asked not sure if she about to be angry or turned on again. Maybe both.

Nick walked closer to the bed with the edge of his shirt obscuring his "better half" and rested a paw on the baseboard of the bed.

"It's a little difficult to have to juggle cleaning up a mess shirtless, still smelling like you, and hiding a sleeping half naked bunny." He buffed his knuckles against his chest and looked to them with a smile. "But I still did it."

Judy rubbed her cheek against the pillow and blinked up at him.

"Yeah, but what if someone saw me? It's a long way from here to the precinct."

Nicks grin widened.

"No one saw you. I had you bundled up in my jacket the entire way here." He crossed his arms and held his chin as he gawked with big eyes at the rabbit in remembrance. "You should've seen yourself. You looked so adorable snuggled up against the big bad fox. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Judy turned over and hid the blush on her cheeks. Nick crawled over behind. When his paw touched her shoulder Judy reflexively curled inwards trying to hide from his teasing gaze. He was so sweet, so kind to her, and it was embarrassing to have been caught like that. She couldn't help but grow a sheepish smile as he nestled his muzzle into her neck with the gentle touch of his lips there.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't tell anyone. I want you all to myself." He finished with another peck to her cheek and pulled back to await her response, crossing his arms in the meantime.

Judy rolled over and looked up at the fox with big eyes. What she said puzzled him further than before the party.

"I'm sorry."

Nicks brows drew into a line.

"For what?"

"For putting you in that position."

He shook his head with an incredulous smile. Of course she would say something like that. 'Look who I'm talking to,' he thought.

"Are you kidding? You were amazing, Judy. You're a lot naughtier than I gave you credit for. Doing it in the precinct?" He clucked his tongue and shook his head. "What would your superiors think?"

"I don't know, it's just sometimes I start feeling hot. And I never had anyone to help me work it out. So with you there and nowhere else to go I got a bit...overwhelmed, and I couldn't help myself."

"You could stand to get overwhelmed more often, Ms. Hopps."

"No!" she said panicky voice and clasped her paws over his muzzle. "We can't do it there again, we'll get fired if we're caught!"

Nick mumbled through his closed muzzle and Judy relinquished her hold.

"Slow down honeybun. I was only joking."

"Sorry."

Nick tilted his head and scrutinized his bunny under half lidded eyes.

"Is it hard to control?"

Judy thought back to that moment when it all boiled over. She was sure Nick had been talking or something but her attention was elsewhere. Simply being near him at the time had been too much for her her heat tempered senses. She undressed him with her eyes, from the slight tuft of fur from his collar combined with the faint musk emanating from his body, and his powerful muzzle hiding teeth that could graze right through her fur and against her lips...

After he had spoken Judy realized she hadn't even heard a word he said. So she had kept her face rigid and hard. Right up until the moment she had gotten her fox rigid and hard. Judy shivered just recalling the moment. 

"It's not that I can't control it," she said reverting back to the present. "It's just that I start thinking a little dirtier. "

"I like it when you think dirty."

"I thought I could ride it out by avoiding you." She again tried to sit up but her loins still ached, pleasantly she felt now, but ached nonetheless and she soon resumed her laying position. Instead Judy was satisfied enough to simply pull her fox down to her level, tugging at his paw until he laid parallel with her, emerald eyes matched flush with her violet.

"When I'm around you it's hard enough to not want to run my paws through your fur and kiss every single inch of you." Judy shrank more and let her eyes drop to his chest, missing the smug smile of her fox turn soft and genuine. "I could only imagine what would have happened when I went into heat. I guess you saw how that turned out.

"You don't go through something like that?" she asked with a look that yearned to connect with him again, emotionally he felt.

"Foxes go through a hot spell in the wintertime that's prime mating season for us, but other than that sorry. You're stuck with the regular old me," he said letting his tone hide the self deprecation. But Judy only batted her eyes at him seductively. 

"The regular old you is hard enough to handle as is."

"You think I'm good now," his face fell with a dark flash of mischief and his voice took on a low growl, "I can go for hours once the heat kicks in."

The ache below Judy's waist was suddenly heated with the warm flush of curious arousal move more, and she bit her lip to curb the renewed desire in her haven. She barley stifled a reflexive moan from behind her lips.

"God, Nick please don't tease me like that." Judy arched her back in a flex and Nick did the same with his shoulders in ready delight. "I'm afraid it might come back."

Nick reached a paw to her face but stopped just short of contact at her cheek. The still radiating warmth from his powerful paws tempted the bunny, and she wanted to push into his grasp once more. Her heat was coming back, slowly building the strength to push put the delicious pain from their earlier lovemaking. He pointed a claw over her nose and flexed his fingers out to emphasize a point to be made.

"Tell you what," he started, his tongue peeking slightly as he found the words, "whenever you start feeling overwhelmed and you can't handle it on your own, you let me know and I'll take care of you. Proper care. Whatever you want." He shook his finger to each word and Judy's mouth watered as her mind swam with the possibilities. "I'll even whisk you home if I have to. How's that sound?"

Judy scrunched up again in a ball and her eyes glittered up at him. It took everything Nick had to not scoop her up and squeeze the life out of her, she was so cute. And he could feel the hotness returning to her fur. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel the tingle return between his legs as well.

"I would really like that," she eked out meekly.

"Okay," he said and surrendered a consolation prize of contact with his arm over her side. "Come here."

Nick drew her body close to his. His paw ran down her taught hips and stayed just above her knee, the muscles taunting him to go further in. And Judy wanted him to, but he resisted.

They laid there for maybe twenty seconds, fur unkempt at every point of passionate touch, pants-less in every sense of the word, trying to resist the urge to grind slowly raging member against slicking entrance, and reeking of past sex. Preservation of virtue was thrown to the wind as Judy's scent spiked once more and Nick went from reserved to ready in an instant. Judy looked down and her smile from before returned. Her eyes returned to his with hunger as she licked her lips and her voice faltered in a slight moan.

"Want to go again?"

"Oh God, yes." And they closed the lonely gap with their lips.

Holiday parties were never really Nicks style.

They weren't really Judy's either.

\---

The knot slipped into her once more.

"Oh!"

"Happy new year," Nick whispered with a smile.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, there it is. At first I thought it was better than my first one but I don't know. Maybe I just wasn't in the mood to edit it. Ah heck who cares. It was fun to write:)


End file.
